HetaOni: Start, Proceed, Failure, Restart
by KoreanHetalian
Summary: Spin-Off of "My Hetalian Adventure: Don't Trust Mirrors!". "The mysterious mansion, several times, I have failed. I can't give up though, once I give up, they can't be saved. And I will fall into eternal despair" -UnKWowN? (Allusions to certain shippings, but nothing big) Rated M for gore and little language.


"This place exists! Holy shi-" Hanna started before Germany's gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Hanna, we've been over watching your language," Germany said through his teeth. Hanna attempted to lick the glove away from her mouth only to taste glove. Hanna then pried the glove off of her face.

"Two things! First of all, I was gonna say shitake mushrooms. Second, your glove tastes horrible!" Hanna yelled at the taller blonde. Germany sighed as Prussia laughed at the two.

"Kesesese! You don't have to be so uptight, West! Hanna is growing up to me awesome, like me! But I will always be the awesomest!" Prussia yelled.

"But seriously," Hanna started once more. "Holy pasta sauce this place is real!"

"I'm surprised too!" Italy said with his signature grin.

"I don't think it looks very interesting though," Germany stated crossing his arms.

"Me neither," Japan agreed with Germany. "Can't we look at it from the outside then go back?"

"No!" Hanna and Italy yelled together.

"I think West and Japan believe the rumors about the monster," Prussia teased.

"But we took the trouble to walk here!" Italy reasoned.

"It will be dark by the time we get back home! I don't want to get eaten by mosquitoes," Hanna complained. Japan and Germany sighed at Italy and New Germany's (Hanna) childish behavior, but agreed to take a quick look around. The group of five opened the door and entered, but didn't notice the door shut as the last person stepped through.

"Wow! It's really clean," Italy examined the wood floors and white walls.

"H-hey, can we go now?" Germany asked stuttering a little.

"What the matter West? You scared?" Prussia asked. As soon as the words left Prussia's mouth a loud crash sounded from the right hallway. It startled everyone causing Italy to attack hug Germany and Hanna attack hugged Prussia. After a little while the group calmed down, Hanna let go of Prussia, but Italy was still hugging Germany [1].

"I'll go check it out," Japan told the group, but before he could leave Hanna grabbed his sleeve.

"Can I come with?" she asked shaking a little. "I'm starting to think something bad might happen." Japan shook his head.

"There's nothing here," Japan reassured.

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia yelled to the older Asian as he walked down the right hall.

"No need to worry. There are no such things as ghosts," Japan continued down the hallway. On the right was a door and straight ahead was a kitchen. Japan went to the right door and attempted to open it. "It appears to be locked." Japan sighed and walked to the kitchen. ONe the ground there was a plate smashed on the ground.

"Oh the plate is broke," Japan said to himself. "I better be careful not to injure myself."

-Obtained Ceramic Shard-

"I guess I should head back to the foyer." When Japan arrived there was no one there.

"Did they leave after all? How regrettable." Japan headed to the front entrance and turned the door knob. It wouldn't budge. "I'll have to look around for the key." He headed toward a room with tatami mats and saw a little red box.

-Fix the piano

-Repair the toilet

-Leave the first aid kit in the drawer on the second floor

The note confused the Asian country as head walked down the left hallway in the foyer. The turned the corner to see the back of a grey creature of some sort (*puts on sunglasses* dat ass).

-"What is that!?"

-Stay calm

"What's this!?" Japan exclaimed the monster turned around at the voice of Japan and lifeted him by the neck. Japan coughed up some blood. The monster struck Japan in the shoulder with it's claw and wrote 'Game Over' in his blood.

WrOng CHoIcE...

-New Game

-Continue Game

-Exit Game

-"What is that!?"

-Stay calm

Japan swallowed his nervousness and remained calm as the grey creature went inside the door.

"What was that creature?" Japan was still shocked from his encounter. He decided to explore the room to the right, not wanting to go in the door the monster did. In the bathroom, Her heard loud labored breathing, almost like sobs. The sounds got louder as he went to towards the side with the mirror. The sobs and breathing stopped as Japan stepped closer. Japan looked to the side of the mirror to see...

A/N: Very predictable who it is, no spoilers for the people who can't figure it out. I might make this M rated because IDK. Is the loss of limbs and head considered "M Rated". Just wondering. If it is PLEASE tell me. I mean imagine a 7 year old reading this! For those who did not read the description, this IS a spin-off of "My Hetalian Adventure: Don't Trust Mirrors!" and there will be more. I might do Dangantalia when it's a bit more complete as well as HetaSparkle, but that's for another day. Adios mi amigos! I will see you next chapter! (hopefully...)

[1]- I DO ship GerIta, but this was not the intention. I would think the sound would've startled Italy a lot. Italy is a bit of a coward and he would cling to Germany for a long while. So don't flame saying "Why did you ship GerIta?" Or anything related to that shipping. If I find people doing that, It will be removed, if it's a PM I will ignore. Deal? Deal.


End file.
